The Jester and the Bat
by CrazyAnimeGIrl149
Summary: This is the story about how Harley finds out how the Joker really thinks of her and fall in love again with Bruce Wayne who is the same person that put her and Joker in jail tons of times. The hero of Gotham Batman. This is from my other account on Deviant Art called Alex149. So anyway just read and enjoy. Also rated for mature for later chapters and language. ALSO I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Does he love me? Harley Quinn has been by the side if the clown prince The Joker for the pass seven years. She has been pushed out of windows, beaten even kicked out of their home by the Joker. Even though she has been through all of that with him she still runs after him. Most if not people in Gotham n Arkham think she is a fool. She doesn't care what they say about her as along as she's close to her "pudding" and as long as their love is strong. Well the love that Harley thought he felt for her. She would always say "I love you." After their done with a mission or done after other things but he has never said it back to her. He would would always say something off topic or act like he didn't hear her. This night she would get the answer to her question does he love her or not. While Joker was out causing trouble in Gotham with his two goons, Harley decided to stay behind saying it was that time of the month and she wasn't in the mood to go out and about. When she was sure that he was gone, she started to snope. She went into all his things, such as his desk, bed heck even his underwear drawer. Sadly nothing was there for her to get her answer till she noticed something in his room she didn't notice before, a laptop. She wondered when did he get it. She saw it sitting on a table by the window so before she opened the laptop she checked to see if Mister J and the goon were close. They weren't. So she opened it up and saw it needed a password. She tried everything 'Harley' , 'Batman', 'Robin' but nothing worked. So she tired one last time and the password was 'Laughter.' She saw that for his screen saver it was a picture of a clown which didn't surprise her at all. 'Ohh if Mr.J find out I been doing this his going to be so mad.' She thought but it didn't stop her from looking for something anything that would give her the answer she needed. That's when she came across his email account on . Luckly for her she could just sign in and the first thing she noticed was a lot of emails from some girl that calls herself "The Queen." Harley made a face and decided to read through some of the messages. She saw that he was flirting with this woman. 'Oh when he gets back ima rip his head off.' She thought till she saw that heart breaking message. He wrote to this woman I love you more then anything my Queen and I am your King. I honestly hate Harley all she does is get in my way. The only reason I keep her around is for a screw toy and as a servant. –J She re read the message about 14 times before she dropped to the ground with the laptop in her hands. "I cant believe this." She said with tears in her eyes "All these years of running around with him and showing my loyalty to him and this is what he does to me?" That's when she heard a lot of noise outside. She looked out the window and saw The Joker and his goons running into the building with bags in their hands. Any other time she would have ran to greet him, but not tonight. "HARLEY!" She heard him call her name. She sat down on the floor and didn't move or say anything. That's when he busted into his room and said "Harley didn't you hear me calling you?!" He yelled she didn't turn around or say anything still. "Well anyway we lost Bats with the laugh bombs but I don't think it will hold him off for too long. Anyway we went to the bank and heres your cut." He threw a stack of Hundreds at the back of her head but she still didn't say anything. "Alright whats your problem Harley?" he asked and stepped closer to her. When he was about 5 feet away she threw the laptop at him, grabbed the money and ran out of the room. She ran afraid of what would happen if she was to turn around. She ran pass her pets and the goons without a words with a angry joker not too far away from her. "HARLEY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he yelled almost close to her. She ran outside the back door and was trapped in by a huge fence. With the fence blocking her and her freedom she turned and saw the Joker foaming at the mouth. "I swear Harley this is going to be the last night you will ever see." He said She gulped just then she saw someone who she didn't expect to be happy to see. It was batman. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce went back the mansion to get out of his batman gear because of one of many reasons. One trying not to get any attention brought to himself that wasnGoing on a trip master Bruce? already explained everything to me and I do not judge ?No your doing what is right.t legal in America but when you have as much money as Bruce Wayne the rules really donHello are you doing here?Im here to end this on a good note do you mean?Harley calling me that at work call me Miss Miss Cast I would like to maybe see you tonight maybe your meet me there at 9 you Miss Cast.s heads on his way out.

It was 5 a clock and Bruce had nothing to do so he decided to just enjoy the city as a innocent by stander. While driving he saw a man getting mugged right before he could hop out his car there was Superman in his Blue suit of glory. He just watched how Clark took care of the crooks and was thinking of every single way he could have done it better. He then glanced at the clock and saw it was 8:40pm. He then put in the address on his GPS and right before taking off Superman walked up to him thug in hand and asked him to roll down the window. He rolled it down it down and said **in a annoyed tone. Superman just smiled at him and said Then he flew away leaving Bruce more annoyed that is healthy. **

**He made it to her house well apartment and walked up to fourth floor room 433 and knocked. He heard and he walked in and saw Harley on the sofa with her blond hair out and holding the black wig. She smiled and singaled him to sit down. He sat down next to her and there was silence for a while till Harley asked He smirked. she asked then she was shocked when he kissed her. He kissed her hard and she leaned so they were on the sofa with him on top. He said with love and lust in his eyes. re a hero and even though Im not a villain now I will always have that past. Let t?**No, if you were thinking about the hotel room you fell asleep and didn** Ohh.**So lets make this first and last time amazing.I see someone is excited.t believe how good this head was from her. He looked down at her she was sucking like it was a ice cream on a stick. He tired to hold it off but he couldnNow it time to return the favor.s tastes which resulted in something that was sweet.

s go to the bed ** She said. It felt like 5 seconds by how fast they were in her room. He put her down and started to take off her shirt and then took off his. All she had on was her bra which didn**I know this is a dumb question but do you have any condoms?A lady is always you ready? Harley?Put me to bed before you leave. He then carried her over and slided out and watch as cum was just coming out like a river. m going to miss seeing you like I want to thank you for the long crazy ride and Im not just talking about the here. I will miss you Harley.t help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Harley woke up and still was in funk about the night before. She felt something poking her in her pajama pants and when she went for it, she saw it was the money she got the night before. ThatGood morning. Hey did you go rob a bank last night?No it was my cut from** That**Harley. I don** Ivy asked and sat next to her on the sofa. She sighed **

**Meanwhile in the bat cave **

**Batman took off his mask and sat down on the computer and started to search for Harley Quinn. Last night when he sent Joker and his goons away he didns when Alfred walked in and said He says not letting his eyes go away from the screen. That**Isn** t she with him?**No, but the weirdest thing happened though. When I caught the Joker it looked like she was running from ? Doesnt understand why she would be running from must have done something really crazy this time. Sigh alright let me get ready to go the office.s when batman well Bruce took off his battle suit, took a shower, put on business suit and went off into the daylight. People in Gotham doesns secret and he likes it that way. Having both Alter egos gave him freedom on each side of life as you will. He walked into Wayne Enterprises to start the boring and sometimes fun part of his life.

At IvyIvy I been thinking lately.I** Ivy said in disbelief re a crook.**Yeah but before that I was doctor. I had my life together. I miss it. I mean don** Harley sigh Then she smiled because she got a idea. s illegal and not the path you want to go down right?**Well this will be my last Red please give me some clothes I got to go out and do some . Do you want me to come with you?No this is a mission I rather do alone.s clothes she figured that green was not her color. She was wearing a green business suit that made her feel like a giant lime. m so going to have to buy some new clothes.s car. She drove into the city and was surprised no one knew it was her or that she was in Ivyt find anyone who she could pull off till she found a lady by the name of Rose Mary. She thought and put her plan into action. She took everything that belonged to Rose Mary as her own name and all. Comes to find out Rose Mary was a co-owner to a flower shop across the streets from Wayne Enterprises. Well Harley was walking out the flower shop she now owned she bumped into someone. A person that will change her life forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Harley well Rose looked up and was about to say something rude till she saw she bumped into Bruce Wayne one of Gotham's richest and handsome men. What made this situation better was that she wasn't under the thumb of the Joker she can maybe actually date him. While she gives Bruce goo goo eyes, Bruce is giving her eyes of confusion. This was the first time he has ever this close to Harley without getting punched or kicked but then again this is the first time she ever seen him as Bruce. "Im sorry for bumping into you." Harley said with a smile "My name is Rose Mary." Bruce's confusion just went off the charts when he heard this. He wanted to know what was wrong with her. First she is running away from the joker now she has a new name. What's next she's going to have a baby? He thought as he stared at her before saying. "Nice to meet you Ms. Mary, forgive me for staring." "Its alright I was staring at you first." She said with a smile. "So what is the great Bruce Wayne doing out by himself." "Just taking a break from the office." He said with a smile "What about yourself?" "Ohh me just checking on my flower shop, Im the co owner you know?" "That must be a fun job." "It is, let say I like feeling in charge." She said Before he could say anymore he saw three cop cars rush pass him. "Well it has been fun but I must leave now." He said "But wait can I get your number before you leave?" she asked in a sweet voice Bruce felt like a ton of bricks fell on him. "Well how about after a dinner date. We can meet at the 'Purple heart' at 9 tonight. " "Okay." She said and blew him a kiss as he walked away from her. He kept a steady walking pace till he was sure he was out of her sight before he ran like a man on fire. 'Why did I just ask her on a dinner date?!' he yelled in head 'I could use this as a chance to gain her trust and get some answers but still what is wrong with me?' Harley walked with a smile down the street and wished she would have thought of doing this sooner. Till she felt a bit guilty. She felt like she just betrayed Mr.J the man who she came to love over the years. Technically he did betray her first so why should she feel bad? Either way her smile became a frown and she sighed. 'Come on Harley this is your new life. You didn't do anything wrong and there's nothing wrong with going a date since your single now.' No matter how many times she said this to herself, she couldn't help but miss him though. While she was fighting her inner thoughts and shopping, batman on the other hand was stopping a few crooks from stealing from the bank. He had the help of his faithful sidekicks batgirl and robin. Then someone decided to also make their own appearance without being asked when one of the crooks pulled out a gun. It was Nightwing, which made everyone smile except batman of course. After the police took the bad guys Nightwing walked up to batman and said "How have you been old man." "I was doing great till you got here." He replied with a frown then looked up the giant city clock and saw it was 7:00pm. 'Damn I didn't know it was going to take this long.' Batman thought "You three watch the streets of gotham for me tonight alright?" "Ok batman but where are you going?" batgirl asked "I got some solo work to do." He said then disappeared into the dark like always. 


	5. Chapter 5

When batman was gone leaving the three other heros there in silence. Robin broke the silence by asking **t know but it must be good if bat is leaving Gotham for us to watch by ourselves.**I wonder what could it be.** Nightwing suggested Batgirl said t mean his better then us or that we cant out fox him.**Well fine since you think you can do it, I vote for you to go do , Robin you coming with?I rather not. I believe Batman has his rights to personal other words you** Nightwing mocked Robin yelled While those two went on a banter for about five minutes or so Batgirl looked up and saw the Bat signal in the sky. She said and ran off. With one last glare between them Robin ran off close behind batgirl. Nightwing thought **

**At the mansion **

**Bruce was in his closet looking for the prefect suit to wear when Alfred walked and said t even know you have returned.**Sorry I didnHello** Bruce replied and made a happy sigh when he found the famous black suit that has gotten him into more trouble with the ladies then most guys can imagine. Alfred asked Alfred yelled almost having a heart attack. Then Bruce looked at him funny and said s the only way to get this tracking device on her. All I got to do is take her on a date, put this her and then I will know where she is staying and hear what conversions she s the good thing about this device, it can go into the human skin and stay for atleast two weeks more then enough time for me to figure out whats going on.**Now I** m busyt able to hear the conversion but he did put some of it together. s no big deal but what **

**Meanwhile at Ivy**I cant believe this!s original black color and with glasses. **m supposed to be. **Im so happy for you Harley. Your new life is just getting better and but I cant believe im going on a date with someone who isn** Come to think of it she never really went on a date with him anyway. t start. Do not do it.**Your getting your life back together do not let that manic get back into your ..Look you have a chance at a good life with a guy that can take care of you and that will treat you right. I will kill all my plants with my bare hands before I let you go back to The joker instead of Bruce go out and have you posion gas just incase he does get a little .s been on in years.


	6. Chapter 6

As Bruce was driving down the street Nightwing was tailing him not too far from him. He was from building to building when he got a call on his cell. He looked and saw it was Barbara. "Whats up girly?" he asked as he put on his ear piece so he could move and still talk. " Are you still tracking Bruce?" "Yeah and he seems to like this girl a lot." "Why do you say that?" "Because his going to try and put some sort of bug inside or on her." "You must be talking about the new device we been working on. Its called Skin Deep." "Why is it called that?" "Because when you put somewhere on a persons skin, it will sink in and it will stay in their body for two weeks. You will be able to track a person down with it." "Couldn't come up with a better name?" "Shut up! But the real question is why is he taking it on a date?" "He has to really like her or something. She could be a spy." "No he would have told us if she was a spy." "I wouldn't be so sure Barbara his known for keeping secrets remember?" In the car Bruce is listening to one of his favorite music genres which surprisely was classical. It has been a long time since he ever drove himself anywhere without robin or someone else in the car. Its just been a long time since his been able to do anything normal like this. Living a double life as Batman and Bruce Wayne can be tiring but its what he must do, after all his the protector of Gotham. While driving his thoughts seemed to go into space, he was thinking about Harley earlier. He never noticed how pretty she actually is without all that makeup and goofy outfit. That's when he had to shake his head. 'No don't start thinking of Harley Quinn as any other way but Jokers sidekick. Well ex side kick. Damnitt I have to know what happened that night. That was the first time I ever saw anger mixed with fear in Harley's eyes. I could go directly to Joker and make him tell me but knowing him he won't say a damn thing I wanna hear.' Before he knew it he was at the restaurant Purple Heart. "Lets get this over with." He said to himself softly as he parked the car and got out. Meanwhile on top of the restaurant Nightwing looked down at Bruce. 'Hehe looks like someone anit scared to pull out their wallet for a girl. Now which one of these little ladies are the lucky one.' He thought and laughed a bit more. "Nightwing are you still listening?" "Yeah Im at the restaurant now I'll call you back." Hanging up his phone. 


	7. Chapter 7

When Bruce got out of his car and walked toward the restaurant the ladies almost snapped their own necks looking and staring at Bruce. "Hey girls Bruce is here!" a woman yelled and as soon as she did the ladies who were staring screamed and ran toward him. Night wing shook his head at the sight of this. 'I swear he gets too much attention for nothing.' He thought and kept watching the scene. "So Bruce what are you doing here?" A woman in blue asked "Isnt it obvious he came for me." A woman in orange said. The Men standing there waiting for their dates to return from drooling over Wayne gave him angry glares. "Don't you bitches got somewhere else to sniff?" Harley said from behind the crowd which caused all the women to stare at her with anger. "Hey who the hell do you think you are?!" A woman in red said with a lil of anger and jealously in her eyes. "The woman that his actually here to meet, you filthy hoes." Bruce was took back seeing that Harley can talk to people like that and look so good while doing it. "Bruce is this true?" A woman asked with hope that it wasn't true in her eyes. "It is true ladies if you excuse me." He gently pushed them aside and walked towards her, leaving the rest of the ladies looking dumbfounded. "Nice to see you came Ms. Mary." HE said "Ohh please don't call me that, the name is Rose." she said he chuckled and noticed that she was wearing a flower. But he knew this was no regular flower this looked something that she could only get from.. 'Posion Ivy.' He thought 'How come I didn't think of it sooner. Of course she would be hiding out with Posion Ivy. I can invade her house after this date. I mean dinner with Harley.' "Umm Bruce are you ok?" she asked "Yeah just fine, I just took back by how beautiful you are." He half lied. As much as he hated to admit she did look pretty good. "Shall we?" he asked and then slipped the skin deep tracker in her hand, which caused a shock. "Ohh I think we must have some electricity Mr. B." she said with a smile "Im happy you feel the same way." That's when they went inside leaving Night wing dumbfounded. "WHY DOES HE ALWAYS GET THE HOTTEST GIRL IN THE WHOLE PLACE?" he yelled out loud then quickly covered his mouth hoping no one heard him. 'Time to go in.' He thought then he sneaked inside the restaurant using the vent which was quite dirty for such a fancy restaurant. He was over each and every table before he finally got to Bruce and Harley's. "So Rose what made you want to open up a flower shop?" he asked "Well I guess with the name the love for flowers came along with it." She replied. Before this date she spent hours studing about this woman so she can hit each question left and right. But this was the one question she wasn't expecting. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked "Well I did have something like that. Sigh but it sadly didn't work out because he cheated on me." she said looking away. 'Why is this such a shock Harley did you really expect Joker to stay the faithful type. That whole night was focused on Harley and on the bottles they were piping they were soda. Bruce could hold his while Harley on the other hand was off her rocker. 'Wow I could drink more than her at the age of 19.' Night wing thought then saw that the vent wasn't gonna hold him up that much longer. 'Damnitt time to move.' He thought and moved with the quickness so it wouldn't break on him. "Rose I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back." Bruce said while getting up. "That's fine see ya lover boy." Harley said rocking back and fourth. When Bruce was out of sight she looked around and asked "Waiter where is your phones?!" "Umm right over there Ma'am." A waiter replied pointing to the private phone room. 'What she need the phone for?' Nightwing thought She got and walked over there shaking not knowing if she was going to throw up or nit. She made to the phone just before she did though and dialed a number. 


	8. Chapter 8

As nightwing watched Rose he couldnWho or what is she trying to pull?WHAT?!Hey ex pudding how have you been?Ex pudding? Wait no way it cant be? COULD THIS BE HARLEY QUINN?!Ex pudding? Wait Harley where are you?I** m sad without you Harley why did you run off that night?**Because of what you did. You cheated on me and even called me a **t me it was.t going to talk to him till he was going to her the truth about it. Which mean she might never talk to him again then. She walked back to the table leaving a shocked Nightwing in the vent. s on a date. More importantly how do I tell Bruce about this.s Bathroom **

**Bruce looked all around the bathroom and then locked the door when he found out he was alone. That**Batgirl what has happened in the city since I been gone?Ohh hey Bruce well there was a robbery at 67 bank and other then that everything was surpisley its starting to get late you need to get home and tell Tim to get home too. Also where is Night wing?He went to search to find any other crime that could be in the he falls for good call and tell him I said to take care of the rest till I get back out there. I have to go now. Was that Batman?Yeah he said for us to go home and to have Nightwing finish up for I don** Robin said He said with a pout **Well its time to leave.t take her back to his place or vice versa so he decided to take her to a hotel. When he left out the door nightwing waited alittle while before he slipped out of the vent in plain open view. No one else was around to see them, so he decided to tail them on foot till they got in the car and drove off. At this moment he was behind a tree watching. When they were a far distance Night wing was about to follow when he heard a huge bang from behind the purple heart. **He said then ran towards the restaurant.**


	9. Chapter 9

NIghtwing ran to the restaurant like he had fire following him, but when he went inside the Purple Heart he wished that was the case instead of what he was about to face. It was the Joker with a crying woman in his right arm with a gun in the left. Everyone else was on the ground under tables or on their hands and knees in a bowing postion. "Joker what are you doing here?" "Bird boy this has nothing to do with you. Im only here to get Harley and till she comes up front I will shot a random victim till she does." "What makes you think she's even here clown?" "Well she called me and it showed that she was here. Now if you dont want me to shot I sugegest you help me find Harley ." Nightwing was in a sticky place. He couldnt tell Joker the truth or it will be alot worst then it is now, but he cant let Joker get away with this. This was the one time he wished that Batman was there. Then he heard a crack that sounded like a storm. It was a whip that knocked the gun out the jokers hand leaving joker and himself stunned. The woman got away and thats when they heard "Well a girl leaves for a month and this is what she comes home too." Thats when they saw catwoman standing there. "Ohh now its a bird and cat here. Ohh joy." Joker said "Catwoman what are you doing here?" Nightwing asked "Well I saw jokers ugly car speeding down the street and decided to follow and it seems like I made the right choice." "Look catwoman I had it under control." "Dont lie you were about to piss on yourself if I didnt show up." "As much fun it is to listen to you two fight I only came here for Harley and since she didnt come foward I will blow this place up." Joker said and pulled out a laughing bomb and threw it at nightwing. "Dont think your going to get away with this joker." catwoman said running after him as he tired to get away. NIghtwing ran out and threw the bomb in the sky as time was ticking so it wouldnt hurt anyone. It blew up in the sky away from animal and people so they wouldnt get posioned by it. With that he went to go find Catwoman and the Joker. He ran to the back and saw that the joker was tied up and gagged left by his car, but no catwoman in sight. Instead she left a note in the whip that had joker in it. It said 'Im going to need this after you take care of this clown alright?' He took the note and put in his shoe. Then he took Joker in his own car right back to arkham. When they got there the officers took him and the Jokers car. Now the only thing that Nightwing had to do was figure out where Bruce was to tell him everything. In the Selena's choice hotel On the top floor Bruce was sitting in the bed patting Harley's back as she was throwing up in the trash can. "I know that this is not what you wanted on a date. Im sorry." "Its alright trust me this is the most interesting date I been on for a while." "Really?" Harleys asked with her eyes glowing "Yeah" Bruce said He wasnt lieing thorugh. He learned alot about Harley, maybe more then he should have in just one night. Thats when she got up and said she had to go to the bathroom. He let her go and with those few moments alone. He looked outside and was surpised to not see someone needs his help. 'Maybe I should let them stay in charge more.' he said "Ohh bruce." he heard from behind him and when he turned he was stunned from what he saw. It was Harley in nothing but a bra and underwear with a smile. She then took off her glasses and said "Now lets have some real fun." 


	10. Chapter 10

When Bruce saw Harley standing there in her femine body in front of him, he was in a bind. He knew that this was the girl that followed joker around like a dog, and did horrible things but at the same time if Joker didnt brain wash, would she be innocent still? While he was lost in his thoughts, she sat in his lap and said "Ohh Bruce this is what I need. What we both need." "Uhhh." He did need this specialty since him and catwoman havent seen eachother in a while. When she kissed him on the lips instead of backing away or pushing her off he kissed her back with all the passion he had left in his being. Before he knew it he was on top of her in the bed taking off her bra. Thats when he heard a thump on the window. He ignored it for the three times till he finally couldnt take it and hopped up to see what was the problem. "I'll be back." He said and got up to look out the window and saw nightwing. 'OOUT OF ALL THE FUCKEN TIMES MAN.' He screamed in his head. "I got to go Rose I'll be right back." "Where are you going?" she asked with sadness in her voice "I got to take care of something first." with that he ran out the door. He was outside in less then 1 minute and when he got down there he pulled Nightwing out of sight so they could talk. "What is it?" he whispered "Well I wanted to warn you that your little date is Harley Quinn." nightwing repiled "Harley?" "Wait a second you knew it all along didnt you?" "Well duh of course I did." "So why are you trying to wine and dine?" "Because she's not a evil person.""What the? Are you forgetting that just last month her and her boyfriend killed a dozen people just to get a rise out of you?" "Yeah but that was when she was with joker." "Ok remember when she robbed a bank with posion ivy?" "Yeah but also have you seen she can acually behave when she not around those crimails." " I cant believe you out of all people in the world is talking like this." "All im saying she is acually a good person when she's not with her evil friends." NIghtwing rolled his eyes. "This is going to end badly but this time i wont be there to help you out of it." "That is my line." "Well not this time." Thats when nightwing handed Bruce Catwomans whip. "What the how did you get this?" "When you and her left the resturant Joker attacked it and Catwoman hopped in the fight to find out where Harley is. After the fight and had him tied up and left me a note saying have Batman return it to me." "What?!" he almosted yelled "I missed all of that?!" "Yeah." "But wait how did you know what resturant we were at?" "Because I was tailing you to see who this woman was." Bruce couldnt blame him cause he might have done the same himself. "Well im going to leave you to your date." WIth that nightwing went off into the night. Bruce looked at the whip and felt alot of guilt. He was just about to sleep with Selenas best friend. He walked up back to the room with the whip behind him to find Harley sleeping. "Sigh." He said and put the whip under the bed because he didnt put it in the car. He looked at Harley and just climbed in the bed but didnt try anything . He just layed there lost his thoughts for the rest of the night. 


	11. Chapter 11

Harley woke up with the morning sun shining dead into her eyes. "Damn what happened last night?" she said then looked to her side and saw Bruce sleeping and noticed she felt a drift. 'Did I sleep with him?! Oh no!' she screamed in her head 'What if Joker find out. He might.. Well he shouldnt do nothing after all me and him are no longer...' With that she rolled out the bed and looked for her outfit and shoes. She didnt want to wake him because out of the fear of the acward silence and the question of 'Did we do it?' The one thing she couldnt find though was her car keys. 'Where could they be?' Thats when she saw them on the floor next to something leather on the ground. She picked up the car keys and leather thing. Comes to find out it was a whip. "I seen this before, but I dont remember where. Maybe we used it last night." She said then dropped it back on the floor. Thats when Bruce rolled over and woke up. "Hey." He said "Hello." she said "Well i guess I should be getting you home." he said "If you could walk to my car that would be great." "The car is acually at the resturant." "Ohh." she said with disapointment because she really wanted to just go home. "Yeah but dont worry I can get you there." He said then stood up "Would you like to get some breaksfast?" "No I rather just get going." "Alrighty." After that came the most silent car ride either one has ever been in. The reason that Harley was silent because she was still trying to piece last night together of what all happened. While Bruce in the other hand is trying to figure out how will he get this guilt off his shoulders. On one hand he didnt sleep with her but on the other if it wasnt for nightwing he most likely would have and more. Not to mention Joker attacked a bunch of innocent people and Selena... They got to the resturant without even a good bye Harley flew out the car to run to hers. But without first seeing that the place of romance last night was a crime scene. "Rose." Bruce said while getting out the car to stand next to her as she stared at the place. "What happened?" She asked "Didnt you hear?!" a bystander said "Joker attacked here last night but was put away into Arkham. No thanks to Batman by the way." "Then who put him away." "It was Catwoman and Nightwing." 'But wait why did Joker attack here?" "Something about Harley being here and wanting to get her back." "I see." She said then looked at the ground. 'Even when im normal I cant escape my past.' "Rose are you ok?" Bruce asked "I just need to go home now." she said then got into her car and jetted off. Leaving Bruce to stand there in his thoughts. 'Well first thing is first I got to return catwomans whip.' At Ivy's Home Ivy was wetting her plants and singing to them when Harley busted into the house. "Geez Harley could you give someone some warning you scared me to death." Ivy scolded "Ivy I had sex with Bruce!" Harley yelled "Wait calm down what?" Ivy asked "Last night we went on a date and we had sex but during our alone time Joker attacked the resturant we were at earlier that night." "Ohh thats what was the big deal on the news." Ivy said Harley sat on the sofa "Do you think I should just go back with Joker?" "What?! Hell no." "But if I do atleast more people would be safe." "Im more worried about you being safe." Ivy said "Look promise me you wont go back with that pyscho." "Red I.." "Promise or we can never be best friends or allies again." It took Harley a second but she did say "Alright." Even though it made her heart crack. This is the end. No more of the joker. So what now? Meanwhile in Arkham Joker escaped from his cell to go down into the basement of Arkham. Where the one and only monster lived. Killer Croc. He stood infront of where the bars were and yelled for croc to come till he heard a big splash. Then saw two blood red eyes. "Ohh its you clown what you want?" "I want no I need your help." "With what?" "Theres someone I need you to hunt down for me and if you do I will pay you heavly." "Im listening." Joker smiled and his laugh rowred through all of Arkham. 


	12. Chapter 12

Bruce went in into his home through the front door which was a rare thing for him considering he always come in through the bat cave. He went in and looked around like it was the first time he ever seen the mansion. It could have been because he sent most of his time in the batcave or sleep upstairs. He walked into the kitchen to find alfred about to eat his breakfast. "Couldnt wait for me could ya?" he asked and leaned against the wall. "Ohh Master Bruce thank goodness your ok." Alfred said running towards him. "Yeah im fine but I got a long story to tell you." "Night wing well young Richard already came here and told me everything. Eventful night huh?" "Your telling me, I rather have been fighting Scarecrow or peguin instead of doing all that." "So the date wasnt good Master Bruce." Bruce walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself some. He drunk some before repiling. "The date itself was acually great." Alfred looked at him like he tasted something bad and couldnt spit it out. "I know alfred but I learned about rose well Harley last night and the reason she left Joker." "The reason was?" "Well he was cheating on her and she got sick of it so she left him." "That doesnt explain why she took up the name of Rose Mary." "She did it to get away from her past complety. But Im about to go do some research on this Rose Mary." He finished his coffee and went to his bat layer. How he loved it down there not because it was dark but because it was private and has many good as well bbat memories down there. He unlocked his master computer and got to work before he knew it hours have passed. After all he didnt have to go work if he didnt want too, his the damn head boss. He was able to find out that Rose Mary was never married or had children and just owned her own flower shop. That was all he could find though which was odd. No one can just disapper from the earth like that. Alfred would come down to give him food and some company from time to time. Thats when Barbara and Tim made their way down there. "So how was your night Bruce?" "What do you mean I was busy working on a project." "Sure you were." "Sigh Dick told youll about everything didnt he?" "Down to the final t." Tim said "Im going to kill him." Bruce said out loud with a blush. "Ohh my goodness the mighty batman blushing?" Barbara teased "MMmmm Anyway what are you two doing here?" "We came to make sure you were ok and ask did you bust Harley yet?" "She hasnt done anything for me to bust her yet." "What do you mean?" Tim and Barbara said with shock. "Well she hasnt done anything lately to say." "What do you mean.. Oh now I get it." Barbara said "Tim can you leave me and Bruce alone for a second?" "Why I want to know whats going on." "How about I tell you later over icecream?" "Fine." Tim said n left them alone. When Barbara was sure he was gone she looked at Bruce and said "You have a crush on Harley." "What no I dont." Bruce declined "Yeah you said the same about catwoman and look how that turned out." 'I do need to give her back her whip.' he thought "Ok that is different." "No their both villains who cause problems for gotham and give us all headaches." "Look Barbara even if I did have a crush, Which i dont, atleast she is trying to walk away from the villain life." "Even if she did as you saw Joker is not going to let her go easliy." "Joker..." He said with a growl in his throat. "All I have to say is if you do act with Harley just really think about it." He didnt say for a while mostly because he was just beat by someone he taught. AGAIN. Thats when Alfred walked into the batcave and said "The bat singal is up Master Wayne." "Do you need any help?" Barbara asked "No Im going to go alone tonight. I got a lot to think about." Bruce said With that he put on his suit and was about to hop into the batmoblie till he saw catwomans whip on the table. He walked over to get it and just stood there and held it before hopping into his car. He speeded like a bat outta hell -no pun intended- to where the bat singal was. He was met by commissioner Gordan. "Hello Commissioner." "Batman. Well catwoman is up her old tricks again." "What did she steal now?" "She stole all the gems in every Jewerly parolr down town." "Sounds about right." "I think the only place she hasnt hit up yet was 'James Jewerly.' " "Alright." Thats when batman hopped off the roof and glided in the direction of the supposely the next hot spot. Just like the Commmisoner said she was trying to break in. "Stop Selena." She turned around and said "Ohh I thought me getting a few gems would catch your attention." "So you only did this to get me to find you?" "Yeah. Did you bring my whip?" "Yes, but you wont get it back till you return everything you stole tonight." "Ohh your no fun. Can i do something else to get it back?" she asked and rubbed her hand against his abs. "No." he said strongly. For some reason catwomans flirting didnt work its magic like usual. Both Bruce and Selena could see it. "Wow your resisting hard tonight. Do you have a girl friend or something?" "That has nothing to do with the jewerly Selena." "Fine." she pouted and suprisley put everything back like she promised. "My whip." she said and put her hand out. Batman handed it to her, while she was getting it she touched his hand. "Well whenever you leave that girl let me know." she said and winked. Then left and blended into the dark. Girlfriend.. That word kept ringing in Bruces head. He then thought about it. He hasnt talked to Harley all day. He then started to feel bad. Its not like he couldnt walk to her house and say hi. His not only in his suit but she stays with Ivy. That being said the only thing to do was protect the city for the rest of the night. Then go to work the next morning and hope that she would want to talk him. 'I havent been in suck emotional stress levels in a long time.' he thought. 


	13. Chapter 13

Harley went to work but didnt hear or see Bruce the day after their fling. She even went to his job and asked for him. When she was sent back with no results she felt like a old rag. Later on that night she went home and saw Ivy was gone but left a note. 'Hey Harley went out of town to get this beautiful flower that needs a home. I'll be back in three days. Stay out of trouble till I get back -Ivy Now she felt more alone then ever. She went to bed with no dinner and just stayed up most of the night thinking. She tossed and turned but gave up. 'I shouldnt be stuck in the house all night by myself. I should go out and have some fun.' She thought 'Yeah good clean normal fun.' She hopped up and changed out of her work choltes and took a long shower. After she was done with her shower, she put on one of her new outfits with the money Mr J gave her before they broke up. She hopped in the car and speeded into Gotham City without no set place to go. She rode and rode till she saw there was a night club called 'Crush'. She never heard a thing about this place but then again since she got her new life she didnt have many friends. Besides Ivy and Catwoman, she didnt have any friends. None to go to places like this and chat with. Usually her night would be full of crime. But she decided when she left Mr. J she would try to do what other women her age would be doing. She went up to the door and the Guard let her right through the door to a place full of loud dance music and the smell of sex/sweat. She first went to the bar and got a couple of shots of vodka. Thats when a guy slided next to her. "Hey I never seen you in this club sweet cheeks." he said. It could have been the achocal or the music but this guy looked pretty good to her. So instead of being rude she flirted back. "Yeah im new to this type of scene. Mind showing a girl how to have a good time?" Before she knew it she was dancing all over this guy who yet revealed his name on the dance floor. Hours went by and she could barley stand let alone dance. She was on a couch kissing and rubbing on the guy but things turned for the worst when he said "Lets go back to my place." She shook her head no. "Come on your drunk and you cant drive home like that." "I'll be ok." She got up and so did he. She got grabbed on the wrist and dragged out the door toward a car that wasnt her's. "Hey let me go!" she yelled but noone in the club could hear over the music and the rest of the city was sleeping. "Come on baby whats wrong?" he asked still dragged her. She tried to pull away but he had a tight grip. She knew that if she didnt get away soon, this would end very badly. Thats when the first time in her life she was happy to see a bat. Batman stood in front of the guy and said "Let her go." "What the.. BATMAN?!" "Yeah now let the lady go." "She's wants to come with me." "It dont look or sound like it." "Help me please." Harley pleaded "She's just a lil drunk and needs to sleep it off." Thats when batman grabbed the guy and threw him against the wall. While doing that made it so Harley was free from him. "Please im just a guy who wanted a fun night." the guy said "Then you should go buy a play station then punk. If I ever see you do something like this again, it wont end well on your half." Then he dropped him. Letting the guy run away and hop into his car. "Woah." Harley said "Thank you Batman." "No problem." He said then took a acual look at the woman and saw it was Harley. The woman he was just thinking about. "Well batman as you can see I cant drive home so can you please take me somewhere safe." she said "Like where?" he asked not really sure where to to take her himself. "I cant show you when I stay, but I know someone who I want to see." she said "Who?" he asked hoping she wasnt talking about Joker. "Bruce Wayne. The billionare." His face turned as red as a tomato. "His not really my boyfriend. But someone who I feel safe around. Someone who will take care of me." His heart was melting. "Well Im sure he will want to see you too." "Good." she smiled then passed out almost hitting the ground if he didnt catch her. 'Great now how will I pull this one off?' he thought. 


	14. Chapter 14

Batman was really in a tight spot now. He couldnt leave her out her in the streets but at the same time he couldnt take her to his house. The risk of her finding out who he was and if Alfred, Dick, Barbara or Tim were to find out... He acually got a lil scared which was rare for him to ever feel. Thats when he took a look around and came up with a idea which he knew would maybe end badly for him. He put Harley in his car and drove to the east side of town. The part of town he knew the only person who could maybe help him portaled. Red Hood He was standing on top of a building getting ready to shot a drug dealer over lord in the end when he got a familar chill in his spine. He kept his postion but said "Its been a while Bruce." "Yeah I know but I need your help." "Why should I help or even care?" Thats when he took his shot and shot the others in the same room as the over lord. "Was that nescaerry?" "Yep." Jason said and got up to look at bruce in the face. "So what do you need from me?" "Does this mean you will do it?" "I didnt say I would or wouldnt yet. I just asked 'Why should I help or even care?'" " Well you should help because I have helped you out of Jams with the cops and you should care because..." Batman choked when he said this. "Also because even though you got a Im evil and dont care look going on. I know you still care about Tim, Dick,Alfred and Barbara." Jason took off his hood and pulled out a cigerette and took a couple puffs before replying with a "So?" "So if you dont help me with this. It will affect all of them." Jason took a minute before saying "Ok. I'll do this favor for you." "Alright I need you to keep a friend of mine in one of your apartments and watch her till tomorrow." "Who?" Batman was getting himself ready for a outburst from Jason before he said "Harley Quinn." Thats when Jason chocked on his cigerette and asked "What?!" "Yeah I know but.." "No you dont know dude. Her boyfriend fucken killed me and now you want me to watch and protect her till tomorrow. How about a big fuck no." "I know this is a huge favor to ask but.." "But you knew that Dick and them will give you worst shit for it because their really close to home. Instead of me who is a far distance." "Look Jason please, I will do anything." This was the first time he ever saw the powerful bruce on the other end of the begging stick. Jason didnt understand why he would say that because he should already know what Jason wants. He was going to say the obvious but instead he gave Batman a run for his money. "Ok I'll keep her, but you have to tell Harley who you really are." Batman would have heard 'You have to kill Joker instead of that.' 


	15. Chapter 15

"Jason please tell me there is something you want instead of that." Bruce pleaded "Take my deal or leave it. Honestly it dont affect me in the least either way." Jason said back. Even though they are both the same height, Jason seemed to be the height of a tiger looking down on a bunny. Bruce hated to not have control or power over a sitution. So this was litterly tearing him apart. After a long silence Bruce repiled with a "Ok." "What was that I couldnt hear you?" Jason teased earning himself a evil glare from Bruce. "I'll tell her in three days." "Three days?!" "Hey you said I have to tell her, but you didnt tell me when I had to tell her."'Damnitt' Jason thought "Fine three days then Brucey." "Also Jason when you keep her. You have to keep her safe and also promise to not hurt her." "Scouts Honor." Jason said then put his hood back on. "So lead me to the lovely lady." They went to the batmoblie and Harley was still sleep. "She looks acually nice without that crappy make up." Jason said "Here take this." Bruce said and handed him a communiter. Jason took it and said "Ha I havent seen one of these in a while." "I will contact you tomorrow so we can meet up." "Alright." He said then picked her bridal style. "I just got to figure out how to get her to my place." "I could just take her there." Bruce said "Naw I rather do this my way." Jason repiled and walked off with Bruce's girlfriend. Well thats what Jason and everyone else thinks she is. Bruce was a little sad he had to give her to Jason but he knew he had to do it. *The next morning* Harley woke up feeling a bad headache in place. "I need to quit drinking." she said to herself and looked around the room. She have never seen this room before it was obvious it was a mans room who was into death metal. She looked at the door when she saw it open. She was greeted by the red hood. "What the?!" she yelled and grabbed the closest weapon which was a gun on the dresser but saw he had one of his own pointed back at her. "Put down the weapon Quinn." "You first hood." After a old fashtioned western stand off. Harley started to put her weapon down followed by Jason doing the same. "Why am I here? Did you drug me or somethng?" "No way. No offense your the type I would waste that type of stuff on." Ignoring the rude comment she slowly got out the bed to see she was in a over sized Distured shirt. "You undressed me?!" she yelled and blushed "Yeah nothing I havent seen clothes are dry though if you would like to change." "Thank you I guess." She said "So your the red hood? I honestly was expecting something alittle more flashy." "Well I was expecting more of a hotter girl under the make up. But your level is good enough." Receiving another blush on her face she said faintly. "So i guess Batman must have brought me here." "Yeah he just said watch and protect you as all." "I see." She said looking at the floor. 'I guess Bruce didnt want nothing to do with me.' she thought. Almost reading her mind he said "He said something about Bruce Wayne not being home, so this was his only other option." She looked up with a little hope in her eyes. "So are you and Bruce Wayne dating now or something?" "Well its not comformed yet but hopely soon it will be." "I have a feeling it will be soon. But why did you and Joker break up?" "Well his nothing but a cheating jerk who see's me as nothing but a screw toy." Jason didnt really do well in emotional binds but he could tell that this chick needed a hug. So he did and surpisley she hugged him back. "Thank you red hood." She said and put her head on his shoulder. "No problem." he repiled. They pulled apart after what seemed like a life time. Harley was so confused. First she was with batman now she just hugged another hero Red hood who hated Joker and should hate her too. "Well do you want to eat something?" He asked "Yeah I am so hungry." She followed him to a small kitchen. She sat on the bar seat. He turned on the T.V which was in the living room but could still be seen from the kitchen. Jason handed her the remote. Then looked around for something to cook for her. He mostly had beer and snacks in this apartment. He finally found some pancake mix,milk and eggs. He glanced at Harley as she watched the news which was being hosted by Vickie Vale. Another one of Bruce's bad romances. He was tuning in and out as he was making pancakes till he heard "Wait I just got word that Joker and Killer Croc have escaped Arkham once again." He stopped mid stir to look at the Tv and then Harley was frozen in fear. He put the bowl down and went over to her. "Harley are you ok?" "No. Im not safe here." She said freaking out. "His going to find and kill me." she said and started to shake. He held her to try to calm her down. "Look his not going to find you here." "Yes he will." she said starting to cry. "Why cant I just live a normal life?" "Because that would be too even normal lifes have their trials. Even though admitly most dont have physco ex boyfriends." She cried louder and stayed in his chest. "Look Harley I know we just met like a few minutes ago but I'm not going to let him hurt you. In fact I feel like revenage is in order." "Revenage?" she asked and pulled away to look at him. "Yeah dont you waqnt to get him back for what he did to you?" "Yeah but I cant fight Mr. J I... "Says who?" "Noone but." "No buts. Look Joker has hurt you,me and a shit ton of other people dont you want to give him a taste of his own medcine?" "Yeah." she said sitting up high "Yeah he has treated me like trash for the last time." "You damn right he has." "But wait what about killer croc?" "What about that over sized lizard? I can take him. Look I got a idea that will benefit both of us." 


	16. Chapter 16

Harley's life has taken a turn for the weird since she has been involved with Gothman's Famous Joker. First she wanted to interview him and try to get him better so she could get the Fame from all over the world. But instead she fell in love with him because he was te only guy in her life who acually listened to her. Soon she found herself dressed in a Jester costume with a face painted pale as white and causing nothing but trouble. Just as everyone else though she was finally able to see the monster he really was. A cheating beast who never did care about her. So she took a new face as Rose Mary and soon found herself having a bad romance with Bruce thanks to her drinking problem she was almost raped and had to be saved by the man she would always try to kill Batman. All these thoughts were racing through her head as she rode on red hoods motorcylce to the old ware house where she was going to finally comfront Joker about everything. She knew she was coming after her with Croc but Red hood had a trick just for him. A shock collar. He would get it on his neck as soon as they entered into the warehouse. She had a gun strapped to her left leg. The gun she was going to use to comfront and kill joker with. As they got closer her anger grew greater. Meanwhile in the Batcave Bruce was trying to get in contact with Jason but Jason was not picking up which worried him. "Master Bruce." Alfred said and Bruce turned away from his master computer. "Joker and Killer Croc have escaped from Arkham." "What?!" Bruce yelled "Yes, but they havent caused any noise in Arkham besides a car jacking so.." "His going after Harley." Bruce said flatly and turned to his computer to use the tracker he inplanted in Harley. "Why are you so involved with this?" Dick asked as he walked into the light along with Barbara and Tim. "If I didnt know better Bruce I think you may be in love with her." "Love?" He asked not being able to hide the blush. "I have love for her but im not in love with her." "Bullshit." Tim said "Master Tim!" Alfred scoulded "Im sorry Alfred but Bruce just admit it. Your in love with a villianess." "She is dangerous Bruce remember she went to Arkham for treatment for a reason." Bruce was stuck inbetween a rock and a hard place. This was the reason he didnt want to tell them about last night. Thats when Bruce found out she was a old ware house far from gothman and there was only one person that could have taken her there. He couldnt hide his anger on his face it wasnt till Barbara put her hand on his shoulder did he come back to his senses. "Bruce are you ok?" Nightwing asked "You dont look too well. Also what is that on the screen?" "Nothing." Bruce spat and shot up. He started to walk to suit up when Tim asked "Where are we going tonight?" "This is something I have to do alone you guys." He said flatly as he put on his suit. "Guys Im going to need you to watch Gotham again tonight." "Not before you tell us whats wrong." Nightwing said bravely "I promise when I get back I will tell you all everything." he said with a smile on his face as he looked at all of them one last time before he hopped in the batmoblie and speed off. The three young heros went off into gotham not long after Bruce left leaving a butler next to a went to it and looked at what bruce was looking at and started to put pieces of the puzzle together that led him to sigh and shake his head. Harley and Jason have waiting at the warehouse for what seemed to feel like hours. Jason was hiding in the shadows and Harley was in plain sight with the moon light being the light to shine on her. When her spine got a shiver she knew he was there. Thats when Croc busted in and said "Here's your Bitch Joker." "Thank you my good man." Joker said and walked in front of croc. "Now Harley we do this the easy way or the Croc way." He said with that famous smile and Croc laughed but it was shorten when Jason tried to attck him from the back but Croc got his leg and threw him next to Harleys feet. "Red hood." She said as she knelled next to him. "Is this who you left me for? Someone who wants to be like me?" Thats when Jason stood up and said "Dont flatter yourself clown." "Did you really think you could stink up on me?" Croc laughed "He could'nt but I can." Batman said as he made the scene. "Batman?" everyone said at once. Thats when Joker laughed like the mad man he was. "This is great now its real party." "Joker what do you want with Harley?" Batman asked "Just her company as all." "Yeah well you should have thought of that before you cheated on me." "Baby we all make mistakes." Joker said "Yeah and this is not going to be one of them." She said and pulled out the gun and pointed it right at him. "Harley dont do it!" Batman yelled "Do it! Do the one thing that the batman couldnt do. Solve a problem that can only be solved with death." "Something that you are kid." Croc said and charged at Jason. Which scared Harley and caused her to shot in the darkness. Jason flipped on him and put the collar on his neck and shocked Croc to fall on his knees. "What the?" "Yeah I research my emenies too Croc." Jason said and shocked him again. With Croc under control that was one problem solved but the big one was with Harley and Joker. When Harley shot in the darkness she dropped the gun which gave joker a opening to her neck. "Harley you were the only one I ever trusted in this world and you pulled a gun on me?" he said as he sqeezed harder. But the grip was soon loosen as batman hit his hand with a batrang. When that happened Harley ran to get the gun off the ground. "I TRUSTED YOU TOO! BUT YOU FUCKED ME OVER AND OVER AGAIN AND and!" she yelled as she cocked the gun. "Im done with it." she said as she shot him right in the heart. He fell slowly and smiled and his last words were "I'm sorry Harlenn." Thats when he hit the cold hard ground. The whole room was quite. Noone knew what to say after what they just saw. Bruce's heart was beating through his chest at this point just as everyone elses. He knew that Harley has killed in her days but this killing was worst then all the others. Jason just stood there in silence but was still shocked she did it because he was sure she would back out. Croc was angerer then ever. He lost one of his best friends. After the silence Harley put the gun up to her head thats when Bruce ran over took it away and slapped her in the face. "What are you thinking Harley?" She said nothing just let the tears fall down her face. "Im nothing but a problem that needs to be gone too." "No your not!" he spat "You dont know nothing about me Batman! I done so many horrible things just as bad as him. I dont deserve happiness or... Bruce." He was taken back by her words. He didnt know what to say after that comment. "Batman I'll take croc to Arkham and I'll let you and Harley talk." Jason said and dragged Croc out to his motorcycle. It wasnt till they stopped hearing the motor as it went into the distance did they speak again. "Harley come with me." "No im going to kill myself and cure the world from this problem." she said as tried to get the gun thats when Bruce pinned her against the wall. "Harley you do deserve Bruce. He love you more then he thought he could love someone after such a short time of meeting." "How do you know?" "Because.." Bruce said as he pulled one of his arms back to take off his mask. "Because Im Bruce." Harley was shocked she didnt die from a heart attack after seeing what was in front of her. Bruce famous Millionare was Batman this whole time. "I didnt want you to find out like this but I guess now is better then later." 


	17. Chapter 17

.Yes Harley?I cant know he wasn** Harley said Bruce didnt want to upset her anymore then she already was. They got his body and left the body in front of the police station. **

**When the word got out that The Joker died Gotham in a way in a long time was finally calm. The villains of Gotham in a way lost their spark. Rumor had it that Batman killed him with a gun. The Joker didns mind including Bruce**Where was Harley Quinn?Thank Bruce, it** Said Dick when he saw Bruce on the bat computer trying to look busy. With his back still turned to him Bruce replied ve been by your side for a long time and even though I well crazier.**Sigh it** Bruce stopped typing and finally turned to face him. t even know where to start looking.**So what thatt stopped you before so don** Bruce sighed and held his head down for a bit. He knew that Dick was right. He stood up and walked pass Dick. Dick asked. He put on his suit hopped in car and speed off into the darkness, leaving Dick there smiling. **

**Bruce first went by Psion Ivy**What are you doing here?!Where is Harley?Why should I tell you, uh so you can kill her too?I did not killed Joker and you know that.I know, Harley told me ?Yeah Bruce. .Donm the only one who knows who you are and I don** She smiled he asked t try to force her to come back.**Force her to come back?Yeah she** s not too far but far enough.**Thank you also Bruce, done not friends, were enemies." Bruce went back the mansion to get out of his batman gear because of one of many reasons. One trying not to get any attention brought to himself that wasn't necessary also he did not want to deal with Clark. He was alone in the home thinking that maybe Alfred went to the store, Dick went to go do go do Dick things, Also Barbara was hanging out with Tim for the day. He packed a overnight bag and as he packed he started to get flash backs of all the times they spent together the good, bad and ugly. All of them were beautiful to him now. But if someone were to ask him about them a year ago he would have said their nothing but horrible and that he wishes that woman nothing but misery. "Going on a trip master Bruce?" Alfred asked from the door. Bruce turned with his bag in one hand and keys to a car in another. "Yeah." "Dick already explained everything to me and I do not judge you." "Really?" "No your doing what is right." Then Bruce walked up to him and hugged Alfred which was rare. Very rare this was a sigh that Bruce is really at his emotional peak. Bruce drove to Metropolis in his McLaren f1 mp4-12c which wasn't legal in America but when you have as much money as Bruce Wayne the rules really don't matter. He went to every library he could fine till he finally was at Blue Spring Library. He went in and saw Harley with navy blue hair and green contacts at the front desk filling out paper work. He went to her and said "Hello Harley." She looked up in shock, but the shock went to a annoyed face and asked "What are you doing here?" "Im here to end this on a good note Harley." "What do you mean?" "Harley I." "Quit calling me that at work call me Miss Cast." "Well Miss Cast I would like to maybe see you tonight maybe your place." Harley wrote something on a piece of paper and said "Here meet me there at 9 tonight." "Thank you Miss Cast." He said then walked out the library but not without turning a few woman's heads on his way out. It was 5 a clock and Bruce had nothing to do so he decided to just enjoy the city as a innocent by stander. While driving he saw a man getting mugged right before he could hop out his car there was Superman in his Blue suit of glory. He just watched how Clark took care of the crooks and was thinking of every single way he could have done it better. He then glanced at the clock and saw it was 8:40pm. He then put in the address on his GPS and right before taking off Superman walked up to him thug in hand and asked him to roll down the window. He rolled it down it down and said "What do you want Superman?" in a annoyed tone. Superman just smiled at him and said "Just wanted to make sure that was you as all." Then he flew away leaving Bruce more annoyed that is healthy. He made it to her house well apartment and walked up to fourth floor room 433 and knocked. "Come in." He heard and he walked in and saw Harley on the sofa with her blond hair out and holding the black wig. "I must admit I liked the black better." "Of course you did Bat boy." She smiled and singaled him to sit down. He sat down next to her and there was silence for a while till Harley asked "How did you find me?" "Pamela told me." "Pamela? She lets you call her that?" "Nope." He smirked. "So what was that you were saying about ending this on a good note?" she asked then she was shocked when he kissed her. He kissed her hard and she leaned so they were on the sofa with him on top. "I was saying that look I know we cannot be together because of obvious reasons so I wanted to show you how much I love what we had and I wish we could have kept it longer." He said with love and lust in his eyes. "I wish we could have too but were just two opposites that cant be together. You're a hero and even though Im not a villain now I will always have that past. Let's show each other how much we care physically one last time." "We never did it in the first place." "We didn't?" "No, if you were thinking about the hotel room you fell asleep and didn't do nothing." Ohh." She said blushing hard. "So lets make this first and last time amazing." and kissed her again. When he bite her lower lip which made her moan into his mouth. His hands went all over her and hers was all over his body. She started to unbuckle his belt and he was putting his hands in her skirt and started to slide her panties off. They broke the kiss and she took his pants off and his boxers at the same time and let his penis spring out. "I see someone is excited." She said and started to lick his tip. Then started wrapping her tongue all over it and was cupping his balls. He couldn't believe how good this head was from her. He looked down at her she was sucking like it was a ice cream on a stick. He tired to hold it off but he couldn't by the way she was using her mouth. He came hard in her mouth and she just swallowed it all and looked up at him. "Now it time to return the favor." He said and threw her panties somewhere and lifted her skirt. He pushed her on her back and pulled her legs apart so one over the sofa back and one just in the air. He licked her clit which made Harley shake like crazy. He did this for a bit then he finally put his tongue inside her as deep he could go. She never knew that head could feel so good, but when he started to lick her clit and finger her at the same time she could see all the gods in heaven. She came right his mouth and when she did he licked all up and came back up and kissed her in the mouth. Their tongues mixing each other's tastes which resulted in something that was sweet. "Let's go to the bed room." He said and picked her up in bridal style "It's down the hall first door on the left." She said. It felt like 5 seconds by how fast they were in her room. He put her down and started to take off her shirt and then took off his. All she had on was her bra which didn't stay on for long. He ripped it off and started to lick and play with her nipples and all she could do was lean back into the touch till he was hovering on top of her. They looked at each other in their natural beauty. The only light they had was the light of the moon shining in. "I know this is a dumb question but do you have any condoms?" he asked "A lady is always ready." Harley replied and told him to go to the top sleeve on the dresser. He found way more than thought he would in there. There were condoms, handcuffs, lube pretty much a mini sex shop. Instead of gawking anymore he grabbed one and put it on, then got back on top and asked "Are you ready?" She just nodded. He put it all in at once which cause her to arch her back she knew it was big but damn. He was going to split her in half with the speed and the size. But she loved it. They did everything they could do. Modified missionary, Doggy style, The seated scissors, and finished off with her back against the wall with her legs around his waist and them cumming together. "Bruce." She said "Yes Harley?" he replied "Put me to bed before you leave. He then carried her over and slided out and watch as cum was just coming out like a river. "I'm going to miss seeing you like this." He said as he saw her got under her covers. "Bruce I want to thank you for the long crazy ride and Im not just talking about the sex." She blushed "Same here. I will miss you Harley." Thee kissed one last time then not only parted the kiss but parted into their own different lifes. Gotham started to get nosiey again and Batman was on the case with his sidekicks. Even though Poison Ivy knew who he was she never used it against him and stayed in a way a friend/ enemie. Harley visited Gotham from time to time she never went to go see Bruce, but when she saw the bat signal shine in the sky she couldn't help but smile.


End file.
